


Unbelievable

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Gibbs during the case. Oneshot.
Kudos: 8





	Unbelievable

I cannot believe it.

I really can't.

Kate was supposed to be talking to Jane Doe, a woman who's suffering from amnesia and who also dug herself out of a grave in Rock Creek Park as well as someone who we believe might have crucial information regarding a bomb on a Navy ship.

But..

But instead of questioning Jane Doe and searching for answers as to who planted the bomb, Kate's already bonded with her.

This means that everything has gone to Hell.

If my guesses are correct, then she'll be taking care of Jane Doe from now and looking after her too.

I don't like it all.

Hell, I'm pissed off about it.

Kate's still only a rookie NCIS agent.

A newbie.

She's not a qualified nurse or doctor.

She's letting her emotions, her feelings on this case cloud her judgment and maybe even get the better of her to the point that she won't see 

If we find evidence that suggests that Jane Doe is a terrorist or the person responsible for the bomb, then things will get very ugly.

Until then, all I can do is keep searching for evidence.

And silently hope that Kate doesn't have to learn a very bitter lesson about bonding with people she should be treating as suspects.

A lesson that DiNozzo and I both learned the hard way.

**Fin**


End file.
